Adventure Comics Vol 1 55
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Burton Macy ** John Greene ** Tommy Cosgrove Antagonists: * Unnamed Crooks Other Characters: * Mrs. Martin * Mr. Bannerman Locations: * Cosmos City Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow's Terror" | Synopsis2 = In a lonely temple in the jungles of an island off the coast of French Guiana, Fang Gow completes another terrible science project. He has turned an ordinary thug into a monstrous giant, easily 20 feet tall. Fang Gow orders the ogre to rove the countryside, killing Native and Colonial French people alike, and over the next few days he destroys quite a lot of villages and even a small city. The French Government sends Inspector LeGrand and Barry O'Neill to Guiana. They get their first sight of the monster from their airplane, and can't believe it. On the ground they confer with Major Rochemont, while hiding in the ruins of a shattered city. Most of Rochemont's troops are dead and all but one of his cannons have been smashed. Outside, the pilot that brought in LeGrand and O'Neill now tries to flee. He makes it to the plane and takes off, but the giant grabs the plane out of the air with one hand, and smashes it, then proceeds to twist the last remaining coastal cannon into useless scrap. Fang Gow has been directing the monster's rampage, using an "Audio Ray". He now recalls the giant to return to the temple. Barry and LeGrand quietly follow along, and thus find the location of Fang Gow's lair, but as they approach it, LeGrand stumbles into some mud which turns out to be quicksand! O'Neill uses a tree limb to help him out of it, and the villains don't detect their presence. They send an SOS to the French Military, then sneak into the temple, and confront Fang Gow, who is delighted to see them. Barry levels a pistol at the old evildoer's heart, and Fang Gow orders the giant to go out into the courtyard. Once outside, they see an incoming wave of carrier-based dive bombers swooping toward the temple. Fang Gow scoffs, believing his monster to be invulnerable, while O'Neill and LeGrand leave the scene very quickly. At first, machinegun fire and bombs aren't killing the monster, who manages to catch and destroy one plane, but soon he's blinded by the incessant shower of bullets, and stumbles into the quicksand, and sinks from sight. Fang Gow, meanwhile, has quietly slipped away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Abu the Giant Other Characters: * Major Rochemont * French Pilot Locations: * Items: * Fang Gow's Giant-Making Formula * Fang Gow's Audio Ray Vehicles: * French Military Observation Plane, antique model * French Aircraft Carrier * French Dive Bombers * French Medium Bombers | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Koda * Tony * Kit Antagonists: * The Mokos * Mokan the Monster * the Trad Man Other Characters: * King Talon * Vulcan * Manchuk Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle4 = Federal Men: "The Aircraft Plant Robberies" | Synopsis4 = At Gargan Aircraft, a masked, caped safecracker has stolen some important blueprints, but Steve Carson busts him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Steve Carson's boss Antagonists: * Ben Watkins, assembly line foreman Other Characters: * Robert Glendon, CEO of Gargan Aircraft Corp. * Paddy Quinn, night watchman Locations: * Gargan Aircraft Corporation Factory * Federal Men Headquarters, | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lupa * Deela Antagonists: * Carlos the Cruel Other Characters: * Nora Blake * Jim Bent * Mr. Blake * King Partik * Red Mike Locations: * ** Ugar | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Silk Morello * Maizie Vamour * Spiro | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Colonel Crawford * Ruth Crawford | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Brophy Antagonists: * Jed * Hank Other Characters: * Mrs. Hecker * Mr. Benson * Officer Kelly Locations: * ** Items: * | Notes = * "The Star of Singapore" is reprinted in the . * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics was: "Jungle Justice" (text story) by George Shute | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* "Fang Gow's Terror" online }}